


Just A Little Bit Broken

by comebackbehere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non AU, and it's octaven so yay to that, but i like it, it's kind of random, this came to me the other day and i kinda just wrote it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's stubborn and Octavia hates it...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This super random. Hope you like it :) I have a few more Octaven fics coming soon and I'm going to continue the 'All I Could Do Was Love You Hard...And Let You Go' verse so keep an eye out for that!

Octavia allowed her eyes to flutter open as she heard the sound of annoyed grumbles sounding behind her. Rolling over, Octavia couldn't help but allow a sleepy smile to spread across her face at the sight that greeted her. Raven was struggling to pull her t-shirt over her head, her tanned stomach and sports bra clad chest in full view as her arms flapped in search of the arm holes. Sitting up, Octavia gave a chuckle of amusement as she reached out to tug at the material.

"You okay there?" Octavia snorted.

"I'm fine. Just late. Again." Raven sighed as she glanced over to the younger woman stretching lazily beside her, her gaze sliding freely over her bare form. "I have to meet up with Bellamy for border watch."

Octavia nodded with a tired blink, "Sucks."

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Raven nodded as she went to stand, a gasp leaving her.

Octavia frowned in concern as Raven dropped back onto the small cot, her eyes squeezed shut as she clenched her jaw. Sitting up fully, Octavia pressed a hand to Raven's shoulder in a silent question of worry. Immediately Raven sat straighter and clenched her jaw a little tighter, her body tensing under the soft hand as she tilted her head in an attempt to release some of the pain.

"I'm fine." Raven grumbled through clinched teeth.

"Oh yes because you look _so_ fine right now." Octavia scoffed as she gave Raven's shoulder a small shove. "I think you forget that your ass got blown up three months ago and then you were borrowed for some bone marrow."

"O, it's really not that bad. I'm fine." Raven assured her with a pained smile as she stood, her hand pressing against the brace on her knee as she sucked in a breath. "I'll see you later. Get dressed before someone sees you."

"They'd be so lucky." Octavia scoffed as she fell back on the mattress.

-

"Octavia!"

Pausing, Octavia turned to see Abby approaching her with a frown. For a moment, Octavia considered carrying on but something on Abby's face made her stay; as much as she tried to distance herself from the woman, it seemed like their paths continued to cross. Especially since her and Raven started spending time together. Tensing, the younger woman waited patiently for the doctor to weave her way through the crowds of Sky people before she paused before her.

"Chancellor." Octavia greeted, her jaw clenching.

"Octavia, have you spoken to Raven today?" Abby demanded.

"Um, no. I saw her this morning before she left to sweep the borders with Bellamy. Why? What's going on?" Octavia demanded, her gaze flickering worriedly over Abby's darkened, concerned expression. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. Or at least she's pretending to be." Abby sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. "Her leg is bothering her, I think she's having chronic pain. I saw her this afternoon and she could barely get out from under the car and stand because of her leg."

Octavia stared at Abby with a slight frown, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know that you and Raven are...close." Abby offered, her gaze sliding to the people passing by them. "I was hoping you would talk to her, convince her to come see me. She's in a lot of pain."

"I doubt I'll be able to do anything. You've met her. Raven is going to do what Raven wants to do." Octavia scoffed, her brow furrowing with concern. "I'll see what I can do, but I don't know if it'll change anything."

"She needs to get checked out," Abby whispered. "It's only going to get worse."

Octavia stared at the woman for a long moment before giving a nod of dismissal as she turned to walk away. She glanced towards Raven's tent and breathed a sigh of relief when she caught sight of the brunette laughing at something a Grounder had said as he looked at her scrap metal. Biting her lower lip, Octavia straightened her shoulders as she hurried to her horse; she needed to clear her section and then talk to Raven.

-

"How's the leg?"

Raven sighed as she lifted her head, "Why?"

"I heard through the grapevine that you're in pain," Octavia shrugged as she leaned against the table Raven was working at. "But the funny thing is that you've been swearing up and down that you're fine."

"That's because I am." Raven snapped as she slammed a wrench down on the table, the metal clanging loudly as she whipped her head to glare at Octavia. "I don't need this from you. I'm already getting it from Abby. And Bellamy. And Harper, Monroe, Gina, Kane...the list just goes on."

"Raven," Octavia hissed, her voice lowering. "You can't go on when you're in this much pain. It puts you at risk and it puts everyone else at risk too, especially when you're demanding to clear borders with us."

"I've been doing it for months and nobody has tried to stop me." Raven scoffed as she turned her attention back to the engine she was fiddling with. "I know my limits, I don't need you or anyone else telling me what I can and can't handle."

Octavia shook her head, "You're an ass. A stubborn ass."

"You like my ass." Raven smirked as she shot Octavia a glance, a thrill of satisfaction rolling through her when she caught Octavia eyes roaming down her body. "Now, is there something I can help you with? I'm kinda busy."

"You can help me by going to get your leg checked out." Octavia replied as she shook away the ache of lust that had settled upon her at Raven's previous comment. "I-I don't want anything happening to you, okay?"

"Octavia, I'm fine." Raven snapped. "Leave it alone."

Raven grabbed the rag from the table and wiped at the grease on her hands as she turned to walk away, Octavia catching the wince that flashed over her face as she pressed a hand to her hip and limped away. Sighing, Octavia slammed a hand down on the table and the people around her jolted as metal clang loudly but nobody made a move to speak to her as they watched her storm from the area.

-

"Am I allowed in?"

Raven looked up from the watch she had been fidgeting with and nodded silently at the sight of a freshly washed Octavia. The younger woman pattered into the hut with her head hanging low and her shoulders slumped. Arching an eyebrow, Raven scanned Octavia over and noticed her lack of Grounder attire and the way her damp locks hung limply around her face as she moved closer to the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven demanded.

"Bellamy made me take a bath." Octavia grumbled and Raven could only bark out a laugh as she noticed the way Octavia pouted before dropping onto the end of her bed. "It's not funny! That lake is cold and I had to go with a bunch of other Grounders and it was weird."

"I'm glad he made you clean up, you were starting to smell." Raven teased as she used her good leg to tap her bare foot against Octavia's thigh, the younger woman scoffing in disbelief. "I'm serious. I was going to say something but..."

"Yeah, you're real cute." Octavia mumbled as she shifted on the bed to lean towards Raven, the woman grabbing the watch from Raven's hand and setting it aside. "I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to pressure you like that."

"You didn't pressure me." Raven assured her as she reached up to sweep a damp strand of hair from Octavia's face. "I just don't want to deal with it. Everyone keeps pushing it and they're not listening to me when I say that I'm okay."

"They... _we_ just want what's best for you, you idiot." Octavia whispered as she dipped her head to press a lingering kiss to Raven's full lips. "So, how about you agree to an appointment with Abby and then everyone will stop annoying you?"

"How about you just shut up and kiss me?" Raven ordered.

Octavia wanted to argue, wanted to press the matter, but one look into Raven's dark orbs had her mouth seeking out a smirk. No matter what she couldn't seem to resist the way full lips melted against her own, the way hands swept along her body in a familiar dance. As she lowered Raven back on the bed, Octavia lost herself in the familiar feel of Raven's kisses and soft touches.

-

"You...you and _Raven_?"

"Bell, I don't feel like repeating myself." Octavia said with a glare of annoyance as her brother rode alongside her, their horses lazily strolling towards the Ark. "Yes, Raven and I are...sleeping together. Or something."

"Or something?" Bellamy chuckled. "I don't think there's a _something_ , O."

"Look, I just thought you should know so don't make a big deal out of it." Octavia ordered as she spared him a glance. "I got enough shit for being with Lincoln so this time I want to lay low with my relationship. Keep it to myself."

Bellamy was silent as he looked at his sister, "She makes you happy?"

"I didn't think I'd be happy again after everything with Lincoln and the mountain, but I am. I actually am." Octavia nodded as she focused her gaze on anything but her smirking brother. "So yeah, I guess she's part of the reason why I'm happy."

"Part of the reason?" Bellamy teased.

"Having you around is another part." Octavia shrugged.

Octavia glanced towards her brother in time to catch his lopsided grin as the gates opened for them, the siblings riding easily through the groups of Grounders and Sky People. Sighing, Bellamy yanked his reigns as Octavia matched his movements. The two were able to clear through a group of Sky people before they caught sight of Kane excusing himself from Abby's side as he scurried their way.

"Sector four and six are clear?" Kane asked as he moved towards them.

"Yes sir." Bellamy nodded.

Kane gave a brief nod, "Good. You're finished for the day."

Kane was gone before either could get another word in and Octavia lazily stretched in relief at the idea of being freed for the rest of the day. She wanted to catch a nap before some of the Grounders left for a hunt and she was hoping that she'd be able to convince Raven to join her. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the sound of an argument caught her attention.

"You no good lying bitch!"

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say..."

Octavia scowled at familiar sound of Raven's annoyed tone before she caught sight of a group not too far away, Raven standing in front of a man with her arms folded and her head cocked to the side. Bellamy spared his sister a glance as he noticed her watching the scene and he smiled to himself as he left her to keep an eye on Raven, the man dismounting with ease as he led his horse towards her waiting stall.

"Look, I want my offerings back! The radiator you gave me barely lasted a week!"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, man," Raven scoffed as shifted, her weight leaning entirely on her unbraced leg. "I built it and you bought it, no refunds. I guess you're just gonna have to sell it for parts."

"That's exactly what you wanted me to do, you cheated me!" The man exclaimed as he reached out to latch onto Raven's jacket, jerking the woman forward with a quick tug as her eyebrow arched slowly. "You're going to refund me or it's going to cost you your life."

The words rang through the air and people paused to watch while Octavia clenched her jaw, a surge of anger rolling through her. Octavia dismounted her horse as she rushed towards the pair, the machete sliding easily from behind her back as she stepped in between the man and Raven; baring her teeth, Octavia didn't hesitate to raise the blade towards the man's throat.

"I think it'd be wise for you to keep your hands _off_ my girlfriend." Octavia growled.

"Your little _girlfriend_ tricked me out of my offerings." The man snarled as he lunged forward, Octavia remaining between the pair as her machete settled against his throat. "She owes me and I'm not leaving till I collect."

"You're either leaving alive and empty handed or I'll drop you right here." Octavia warned, her voice coming out in a calm whisper as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you again. Stay away from her."

The man lingered for only a moment as he shot a quick look towards Raven, his eyes letting her know that their fight was far from over. Turning, he stormed away and disappeared into a group of laughing men. Octavia watched him go with a clenched jaw and once she was sure he was gone she returned her machete to its place before turning to face Raven, the older woman staring at her with an arched brow.

"Your girlfriend?" Raven smirked.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "What else would you call yourself?"

"Well, I'd call myself Raven and you'd call yourself Octavia. I wasn't aware that we were putting a label on this." Raven shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You were pretty clear about that when we first started..."

"That was different." Octavia cut in, her cheeks bleeding with a blush that she tried to fight back. "I was hurting. You were angry. It was just a way to blow off some steam. But it's different now and you know it."

Raven licked at her lips before nodding, "You're right."

"So," Octavia began, clearing her throat as she straightened her shoulders. "Try to keep yourself out of trouble when I'm gone because I don't really feel like having to clean off my blade if I have to kill someone for touching you."

"I can take care of myself." Raven assured her with a roll of her eyes.

"I have no doubt that you can." Octavia shrugged as she looked past Raven. "I have to go."

Raven gave a short nod as she stepped forward, her eyes darting down to stare at Octavia's lips for a long moment. Rolling her eyes, Octavia fisted Raven's shirt and pulled her down into a bruising kiss that was met with a moan. Just as Raven parted her lips, Octavia shoved her back with a smirk on her face as she shot her a wink and began to back away. Raven watched her go with a goofy smile, the mechanic biting it back when she noticed a few pairs of eyes flashing her way.

Clearing her throat, Raven steeled her expression as Octavia turned to move back towards her horse while Raven turned to move towards her tent of scrap metal; both women couldn't deny that they spent the rest of the day thinking about each other.

-

Days passed and bled into weeks and nothing changed between the new couple; Octavia found a relief in finally being able to call Raven hers, and she found that seeing Lincoln around camp stung less then it had when she and Raven had started their thing. She knew that it had been built off of a need that they both wanted to satisfy; for her it was trying to escape the pain of a break up that happened without any acknowledgement and for Raven it was a way to focus her energy on something other than her pain.

But Octavia knew it was more than that, she could feel it. She wasn't one for sentiments, but she could feel the charge between her and Raven and she knew it wasn't going to go away; she had a feeling they were just meant to be. Octavia groaned tiredly as she tied her horse to his post, her hand running over his coat as he gave a huff of acknowledgement. Patting him once more, Octavia gave him a parting grin before turning to duck into Raven's tent.

Pausing, Octavia bit her lip as she took in the sight of Raven struggling with her brace, her face twisted with pain. Stepping forward, Octavia moved to silently kneel before the brunette as she reached to help with the confusing buckles. She could feel Raven's gaze locked on her as she twisted and picked until the metal gave way and Raven released a small sigh of relief. Octavia set the brace aside as she watched Raven fall back against the bed, her hands settling over her face.

"You're going to see Abby tomorrow." Octavia whispered.

"No. I'm not." Raven mumbled against her hands.

"Raven, you can't keep doing this," Octavia whispered as she pressed a gentle hand to Raven's thigh, her girlfriend tensing under her touch. "You're in pain and I'm going to kick your ass if you don't start accepting that you're not getting better."

"What if she wants to cut off my leg?" Raven muttered as she dropped her hands from her face, her gaze staying locked on the top of her little hut. "What if there's no way around it? What if she just...cuts it off?"

"So she cuts off the leg? Big deal. At least you won't be in pain every day." Octavia pointed out, her hand tightening around Raven's thigh as the older woman released a bitter laugh. "It's just a leg, Raven."

"It's _my_ leg, Octavia." Raven spat as she propped herself on her elbows so she could glare at the younger woman. "So there for it's my decision. It's _my_ pain. I can deal with it. There's more important things to worry about."

"Like?" Octavia demanded.

Raven huffed as she clenched her jaw for a beat, "Like the fact that Clarke is still out there doing God knows what. She's probably lost her mind and is out there wondering around talking to bears and trees."

"Clarke isn't my concern." Octavia replied. " _You_ are."

"I shouldn't be. You don't need to worry about me, I'll be alright." Raven assured her, her gaze softening as she noticed the childlike fear in Octavia's gaze. "It's just some pain, Octavia. I'll get past it, okay?"

Octavia was quiet as she gave a hard swallow, "Please, Raven..."

"Please what?"

"Please just see Abby. Stop being so stubborn." Octavia sighed as she stood, her gaze running freely over her girlfriend's laid out form. "Either go and see her or I'm going to cut your leg off myself. And I won't be nice about it."

"Wow." Raven scoffed. "That's borderline spousal abuse."

"Shut up." Octavia scoffed with an amused roll of her eyes as she shrugged off her jacket, her hand sweeping through her long locks. "We're going to see Abby tomorrow whether you like it or not. I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to."

"Like you could carry me." Raven snorted as she shifted in bed, the discomfort clear on her face as she made room for Octavia to lay beside her. "I'll see her, but if she suggests surgery then the answer is no."

"Yeah, yeah." Octavia grumbled as she dropped onto the bed.

Raven smiled at the clear annoyance on Octavia's face but the younger woman didn't hesitate to lift an arm in order for Raven to press herself against her side, the brunette pressing a kiss to Octavia's collarbone as she rested her head on her shoulder. Octavia was silent as she held Raven to her, her nose settling against the long locks that Raven rarely let down. Pressing a soft kiss to the top of Raven's head, Octavia closed her eyes as she listened to their even breathing.

"For the first time in my life I feel like I belong somewhere." Octavia whispered, Raven shifting slightly so she could look up at her. "All my life I've been crammed in places that I didn't fit, but being here, with you, I finally feel like I belong."

"Octavia Blake, are you getting sappy on me?" Raven teased with a soft smile.

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone about it then I really will cut off your leg." Octavia mumbled with an equally gentle smile. "I just wanted you to know and I hope it will guilt you into doing something about your pain cause I kinda don't want to be lost again."

"Wow. Guilt tripping. That's low." Raven snorted, her head settling back against Octavia's shoulder as she fell silent for a moment. "I'll go see her, but I can't promise that I'll go along with whatever plan she has for me."

"As long as you consider it then I'll be fine." Octavia sighed.

"I'll consider it." Raven assured her.

A look of surprise flashed across Octavia's face at how easy Raven caved and the said woman blew out a breath of irritation as she nuzzled closer to her. Octavia thanked her with a soft kiss to her forehead and Raven simply fluttered her lashes against her collarbone before the pair finally drifted off to sleep; tomorrow they'd face their battles, but for now they could drop their armor and find safety with one another.


End file.
